Knock! Knock! Knock!
by GaNGsta GaL
Summary: full summary inside... RXR please and flames are accepted! please read it too... RxR!


_**A/N**: Well, i just got bored and do these fic... i'll update really soon._

_Summary:Someone is knocking on the door of Mikan and thought it was Hotaru asking for her debt but it's not. day pass still the knock at night __continues__ to knock the really botherMikan and make her curse the knocker...but what if that knock is the last thing that you can hear from the knocker... will __she be__ happy or sad?!?\_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!

_"Huh?!?" _Mikan thought. She went to the door and look who's outside her dorm's door, but it surprise her… no one is there.

_"Huh, I thought someone __knocks on my door, well maybe its H__otaru… better ask her tomorrow." _Mikan thought and went inside and go back to her slumber…

_Next __Morning__…_

"Good Morning Hotaru! Did you knock on my door last night? You really scared me and disturb me on my sleep." Mikan said then…

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

And Mikan flew in the air.

"Why did you do that Hotaru?" Mikan said as she stands up and dusted off herself.

"Coz you're an Idiot. I'm not knocking on your door at night even you have to pay your debt. And it really bothers me. You're such an idiot." Hotaru said and rolled her eyes. Mikan who can't say a word, still standing, after the bell rang, she went to her seat still speechless.

_"Then who's knocking on my door?"_ Mikan thought.

"_Could be me stalker?" _Mikan thought as she blushed which caught the attention of the famous Black Cat and Flame Caster.

"_Why the heck is she blushing?" he thought._

_Days Pass…_

**"WHO'S**** THE JERK THE KEPT ON KNOCKING ON MY DOOR AT NIGHT THAT ALWAYS BOTHERING ME AT MY SLEEP. I CAN'T EVEN REST JUST TO THINK ****WHO THAT BASTARD THAT KEPT KNOCKING ON MY DOOR IS****. IF THAT JERK IS HERE, I HOPE YOU THAT JERK WILL STOP BOTHERING ME AND HAVE A CONCIENCE AND LET ME SLEEP PEACEFULLY AT NIGHT, WILL YA?" **Mikan shouted full of rage, then she notice the class grew silent.

"Huh? Why is everyone silent?" Mikan asked innocently and Yuu pointed at her back. Mikan look back and see the scariest person in the academy.

"MS. MIKAN SAKURA, YOU JUST EARNEDA CLASS A TICKET TO DETENTION AFTER CLASSJUST FOR SAYING THOSE WORDS clears throat, I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND COMPLETELY?" Mr. Frog face, I mean Mr. Jinno said and Mikan went to her seat.

"_What a nice day to start?"_ she thought.

As the class go on, she can't help but to think about the mysterious knocker. She looks around but no one could possibly do it. Then she had a plan.

_"I'll ask Hotaru for some gadget like a camera that will show me who's the mysterious knocker could be."_ Mikan thought.

_Hotaru's Lab, After __Detention_**literally)**

"Invention 069: Mini Video Camoplauge**Did I spell right?!?)**It can be placed anywhere even at ease, that even who has an Alice can't detect no matter what Alice you have." Hotaru explained.

"Honestly, why do you need this?!? And when are you going to pay your debts?" Hotaru ask but in amazement of Mikan in Hotaru's work she can't here what her best friend tells.

_"I'll definitely catch that jerk… laugh and evil laugh" _Mikan thought.

"Mikan?!?" Hotaru said a bit annoyed.

_"Who ever you are, I'll __definitely__ catch you this time. __Ha-ha__!!!" _Mikan thought with evil eyes.

**Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!**

And Mikan flew outside Hotaru's lab.

"Ouch, why did you do that Hotaru?!?" Mikan said shouting and knock on the door of Hotaru's lab.

"Coz you're not listening. Figure out yourself how to operate that." Hotaru said. Mikan stood still then left after but did leave a note. After Mikan left, Hotaru secretly went outside and get the note.

It says.

_"Idiot yet sweet. Hope you knew __who the mysterious knocker is__." _Hotaru thought and went inside her lab.

_At Night…_

"Now I'll know who the mysterious knocker is." Mikan said as she set the cam near the door outside her dorm. Then she went inside her room. She lay down on her bed and fall asleep with earplugs…

_Next Morning…_

**"WHAT!!!" **Mikan shouted which shake the whole academy.

**"It can't be. It's low bat last night that it didn't get a chance to record the whole thing. No way!" **Mikan said shouting.

She went out her dorm and walk to her classroom immediately. She entered the class and stand in the front.

**"I SWEAR THAT IF I KNOW THAT MYSTERIOUS KNOCKER WOULD BE, YOU'LL BE DEAD. COME ON! THERE ARE A LOT OF PEOPLE TO DISTURB, WHY ME? YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!!! I JERK!!! QUIT BOTHERING ME WILL YA!!! AND STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!!! THAT JERK!!! DON'T EVER BOTHER ME AGAIN AND HAVE YOU LIFE YOU JERK!!! I SWEAR I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU AGAIN!!! I NEVER EVER WANT TO TALK TO YOU IF I EVER KNOW ****YOU AND DON'T EVEN BOTHER TO SHOW ME YOUR FACE COZ YOU'RE A JERK, I SAY, JERK!!!"** Mikan shouted as her face became red of rage and went out of the room.

"Why is Mikan so angry? It's the first time I saw her like that?" Anna said.

"Yup, it's so different Mikan." Yuu said.

"You could say that again." Koko said. Then Natsume stands up and walk towards the door.

"Natsume, do you want me to go with you?" Ruka asked.

"No, I have something to do." Natsume said and left.

_At the Famous Sakura tree…_

_"I can't believe I said all those things in front of everyone."_ Mikan thought then she heard footsteps coming on her way. She turned around and sees…

"Natsume-"Mikan said but Natsume walked away.

"Natsume!" Mikan shouted and follow Natsume but Natsume is to fast and Mikan can't catch up until she can't see Natsume.

_"What his problem this time?" _Mikan thought.

_Days pass…_

Mikan sleep properly these pass days because the mysterious knocker didn't knock anymore. After her rage, no one dare to make her remember the mysterious knocker but sometimes she is still thinking whose the mysterious knocker could be.

_At night…_

_"Huh, I thought it stop already?"_ Mikan thought as she wakes up and walk toward the door.

"_I hope that knocker would finally show his/her jerk face_" Mikan thought as she open the door and revealed a familiar person…

"Natsume" Mikan gasp as she held Natsume full of blood on his left side stomach which his right hand holding. Natsume drop to his knees and Mikan followed.

"Why are you full blood? Come I'll take you to the hospital." Mikan said and started to stand out but Natsume is holding back. Mikan is starts to cry.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me. Don't cry. " Natsume said calmly.

"Of course I forgive you, you pervert. Come on lets go to the hospital now." Mikan said still her tears went down.

"Knock on the upper left side of your door." Natsume said.

"Huh?" Mikan said as she looks to the bleeding Natsume to see him breathe his last breath.

**"****Natsume!****"**

_After the funeral…_

_"I can't believe you're gone." _Mikan thought. And she went to her dorm but before opening her door she remember something before Natsume died.

_"I remember Natsume's last words." _Mikan said. She did what Natsume's last wish and some excess ashes fall down and revealed a carved that made Mikan dropped to her knees, it said **"I Love You - Natsume"**

_"I can't believe this. That's why he's been avoiding me because of what I said to the knocker. He is the mysterious knocker. That's why he asked for forgiveness. All this time, he's knocking on my door just to carve his love for me. He loves me.__This knock is not for disturbance but love." _Mikan thought and cried.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N:** _Well sorry for that if you're not satisfied but I did the best thing I could. I just got bored and done this. Hehe!!! Hope you like it!!! Okay it's not that good but thank that you read it and I will much more thankful if you send review. But anyways… flames are __greatly__ accepted… _


End file.
